


comfort

by auroracalisto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Reader Insert, breakdown - Freeform, but there is comfort, depressed reader, gender neutral reader, idk if I'll continue this, reader doesn't end up with sugawara, so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: the reader doesn't know what came over them.  all they knew was that they needed to leave the gym as soon as they could.
Relationships: sugawara/reader
Kudos: 29





	comfort

**“we live in a world so fake I lost touch of the real me.” [unknown]**

****

It was deathly quiet. The look you gave Nishinoya said it all. You knew he didn’t mean what he said, but your heart clenched at the words and you couldn’t help the tears from forming in your eyes. 

He had been trying to joke, trying to cheer you up—but, ultimately, your already fragile heart broke a little more. You moved away from your best friend and shook your head. Your emotions had been in turmoil for a couple of months. And unfortunately, a breakdown doesn’t care where you are. It doesn’t care if you’re in the middle of a volleyball practice with your crush standing beside one of your closest friends. It just doesn’t. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” you bitterly spoke, quickly picking up your bookbag. 

Yachi watched from her spot beside of Sugawara, her eyes worriedly watching your form leave the gym. She knew how tired you were; the two of you were close, especially because you started out helping the volleyball team at the same time. She gently nudged Sugawara, looking towards her upperclassman. 

“Go after them,” she said, frowning. 

Sugawara stared Yachi down for a moment. He frowned and nodded, excusing himself from the practice. He walked out of the gym, looking around for you as he did. You weren’t to be found anywhere. 

Sugawara cursed softly under his breath and he began to jog around campus to see if he could find you. Minutes after he reached the gates, a thought hit him—maybe you were at your favorite park. For whatever reason, something inside of Sugawara snapped. He took off in a sprint in the direction of the park, only coming to a stop when he spotted you by a tree far off by the wooded area. 

“[Your name]!” he called out, waving you down. 

You ignored him. Your head was in your hands and at this point, you were just trying to calm yourself down. 

“[Your name],” Sugawara repeated as he came up to you. He bent down on his knees in front of you and took ahold of both of your hands, causing you to look up at him with wide eyes. 

“What—”

“What’s wrong?” Sugawara asked. “What—what did that idiot say?”

“Nothing,” you blurted, tears forming once more. You had no intention of telling what Nishinoya said. It wasn’t anything you should have been upset about, anyway.

Sugawara pursed his lips, not letting go of you. “Alright. If you say so. Why are you crying then?”

Your eyes met with your upperclassman’s just for a second. Your breathing was uneasy, and you found yourself shaking, but you suddenly launched yourself into Sugawara’s arms. 

His eyes widened and he was nearly knocked down, but he tightly wrapped his arms around you. 

“You… [Your name], you’re alright,” he mumbled, frowning. 

You just shook your head, your face buried in his chest. For now, all you wanted was someone to comfort you. You were grateful it was Sugawara. 


End file.
